


do you believe in magic?

by sanumarox123



Series: family life [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Malec, M/M, Malec, This is just a happy fic, continuation of aku cinta kamu, family!malec, just pure fluff, this is the fluffiest thing in the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 01:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11795664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanumarox123/pseuds/sanumarox123
Summary: melody tries to show alec some magic that magnus taught her. a continuation to aku cinta kamu, and more snapshots into the life they have built together.





	do you believe in magic?

**Author's Note:**

> so, this is more family-oriented. there is malec in it, but it focuses more on the relationship between everyone more than just magnus and alec.

Melody is adorable. There are no other words to call her, but that. Alec loves to watch his husband interact with their little blonde warlock (she’s really _theirs_ ). He loves to watch the utter adoration play out across Magnus’ face, and watch as their little girl giggles as one of her dad’s picks her up and throws her in the air. Magnus teaches Melody how to better handle her warlock powers every morning, but there is a limit to even how much he knows because nobody taught him as a young boy.

Alec watches his husband and his daughter with a fond smile that has taken up almost permanent residence on his face nowadays. The two people most important to him are alive and well. Just as he finishes thinking this, Melody comes bouncing over to him, her blonde curls bouncing up and down as she jumps up and down, tugging his arm.

“Papa! Come look! Daddy just taught me how to lift the jug in the air!” She says excitedly, her blue eyes shining with happiness. She hasn’t stopped smiling since she came into their home over three months ago, and Alec feels a protective urge to make sure that grin never comes off his daughter’s face.

Alec goes willingly, his eyes, now that they have drifted over to Magnus, never leaving his husband’s. “Oh yeah?” He asks, leaning over to press a kiss to Magnus’ cheek. He hasn’t been home in a couple hours, and he’s missed his husband.

(Yes, they’re still sappy messes. Sue them. Alec is happy: he is the first openly gay head of the New York Institute, is married to the love of his life who is the High Warlock of Brooklyn, and gets to spend every day with their little girl, the future best warlock of New York.)

Magnus smirks. “Yes, Alexander,” Alec pretends that he doesn’t still shiver from the way Magnus’ lips form his name, making it sound like some sort of prayer that deserves adoration.

(Alec doesn’t agree, but Magnus will fight him on it. In fact, he has, multiple times. And it always ends with a particularly enthusiastic session in bed, so Alec isn’t complaining.)

Magnus reaches out to take Alec’s hand in his and he lets him, because even being across the room had made him itch to hold onto some part of Magnus. Alec can read the amusement in Magnus’ eyes (jesus, are they really that couple that have silent conversations through eye contact?) and he smiles even wider than he was before.

And then, there’s a crash. During her parents’ exchange, Melody had taken it up to herself to practice levitating the jug, but without Magnus to watch her, she had done it incorrectly and just ended up pushing a burst of power against the object until it fell onto the floor. Magnus and Alec glance at each other, unsure of how their daughter is going react (would she cry? Alec’s heart breaks at the thought of his baby girl hurt for any reason).

Melody just glances at the floor, her brows furrowed in thought. Alec holds his breath, worried that he may disturb her. He feels Magnus do the same next to him, and shifts the tiniest bit closer to his husband in response. Magnus squeezes his hand, letting Alec know that he appreciates the support. Alec watches as Melody's body starts to shake and he nearly dives onto the floor but Magnus holds him back.

(Wait.)

(Wait. Oh my god.)

Melody is _laughing_. She’s laughing, and the sound is actually the best thing Alec has ever heard. Alec realizes he has tears in his eyes because this is the first time they’ve heard her laugh, and as he feels Magnus pull him even closer, he knows that his husband is reacting the same way.

(Their darling little girl, is _laughing._ )

Melody has lived with them for a few months but they have never heard her laugh like this. She has giggled sometimes, smiles nearly all the time, but has never laughed. They were told that she had never laughed or smiled when she was in the orphanage, and Magnus and Alec had vowed to each other the night they decided they wanted her that they would do whatever they could to make sure she would never go a day without feeling the love and adoration they feel towards their daughter.

Alec feels his heart swell and he starts laughing through his tears, his knees giving out as he hugs his girl to him. Magnus does the same, and then the three of them are on the floor, laughing, crying, and rolling around like the mess of a family they are.

(But it’s perfect.)

\---

Later that night, Melody is in bed with them. Neither Alec nor Magnus could stop being in contact with her the rest of the night (literally). As Magnus cleans up the broken pieces of the jug, Alec has her in his lap, and as Alec makes his special dessert for his family, she is laying on Magnus on the couch as the two of them discuss what show they would watch that night. All night long, the three of them cuddle on the couch, and both Alec and Magnus leave sporadic kisses on Mel’s forehead. Even before she officially became theirs, she has always had an innate sense of knowing what her parents need, especially when it comes to just being close to her for a little bit.

Melody falls asleep in their bed between the two of them, resting an arm on both Alec and Magnus so that they also have to hold her close (not that they weren’t going to anyway). Alec looks at Magnus from across the top of his daughter’s forehead and leans over to peck his husband’s lips.

“I love you so much, you know that?” He says, and Magnus’ eyes glitter in the darkness as he sheds his glamour.

“I love you too, Alexander. I don’t get married and have a child with just anyone.” Magnus teases, leaning in once again to properly kiss Alec this time. They continue until they hear a quiet moan from beneath them.

“Daddy, Papa, don’t be disgusting right now. I’m trying to sleep.” Melody says, her voice almost a whisper seeing as she is nearly asleep.

Alec laughs quietly and can see Magnus shake also. They each press a kiss to their daughter’s forehead with a promise to go to sleep now, don’t worry. Alec smiles as his eyes start to slowly shut, and he feels happier than he has in a long, long time.

(This? This is his life. This man, is his wonderful, amazing, husband. And this little girl? This little girl is their daughter, and she is literally everything they could have ever asked for.)

**Author's Note:**

> :) i finished right before 1am and i am exhausted.


End file.
